chibi_maruko_chanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sueo Maruo
Sueo Maruo (Maruo Sueo, 丸尾 末男) is a male character and 3rd-grade student from the Japanese manga and anime series 'Chibi Maruko Chan'. He is often referred-to as 'Maruo-kun' by Maruko, and is the class president of his 3rd-grade class group. Appearance Maruo has short hair (possibly the 'bowl cut') with his bangs straightly cut at the front, just above his eyebrows, which have been depicted as both black in the early episodes and dark brown in later episodes. He is notorious for his large spiralled glasses which hide his eyes, that have large pupils and prominent eyelashes when revealed. He is always seen to wear a dark-green long-sleeve shirt with a white long-sleeve undershirt (as revealed in an episode) showing a collar and cuffs, dark blue or black shorts, white socks and green shoes. In summer, the sleeves are simply shortened to depict a T-shirt with white cuffs still showing. Even when he is wearing neither of these clothes, Maruo will always be depicted wearing some form of clothing with dark green in it, such as a stripe on a shirt or tie in a suit, acting as his signature colour. Personality Maruo conveys a somewhat brash but confident personality in the company of his classmates, though it could be argued that he acts as so to increase their likeliness to vote for him as the next class president, a position he favours with great honour and dedication. He often pops into conversations unexpectingly, sometimes surprising Maruko and others nearby, to give his own opinion which would always seem contradictory or strange, to gain their attention. Maruo simply seeks for affirmation and acknowledgement from his peers, but does so in a rather desperate and bold fashion which sometimes pressures others, or only causes an opposite unfavourable reaction. Similar to Hanawa, he displays shock or dismay when his reputation or image are tarnished somehow, such as with a hurtful statement of saying they won't vote for him. His innate desire to be acknowledged shows on occasions when he receives praise or a compliment, which may cause him to blush excessively or fluster with excitement. Given his intrusive nature, he is not well-appreciated by girls, but has expressed joy of being given affection by one sometimes. Hobbies & Talents Maruo shows the most interest in maintaining his leadership position as class president, going so far as to create many handmade posters and brandish a megaphone for speeches by the school gate on the election day in one episode, for fear of losing against his opponents. His serious nature has enabled him to be diligent and studious to the point of gaining top marks in each eubject and being the top mark achiever in his whole class, except for physical education, which is his only weak subject. Relationships Family Mother'' (real name unknown)'' Classmates Maruko Hanawa Trivia *Maruo-kun's catchphrase is "Zubari!" (ズバリ), which means :precisely" or "decisively". *Maruo-kun's favorite foods are soba noodles, loquats, tempura, omelettes and kashiwa-mochi. His least favorite food is natto. *Maruo-kun's most prized possession is his class president badge. *Maruo-kun cleans his ears nearly everyday. Category:Male characters Category:Child Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who wear glasses Category:Class 3-4 students